


【白居\彭朱】派对动物

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all居；白居；彭朱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit
Kudos: 15





	【白居\彭朱】派对动物

黑色保姆车下来装备黑色渔夫帽，黑T恤，黑裤子，黑拖鞋的男人，男人手揣着兜往片场里走。

“来了？”彭冠英抬头看到男人，挪挪屁股招呼人坐下。

“彭哥。”白宇点点头，坐到彭冠英身边，“龙哥还没下？”

“正拍着呢。”彭冠英抬抬下巴，示意他看监视器。屏幕里的人正全力往前跑，一脸急迫。“最后一个镜头了。”

“行，那..一会儿咱们哪儿去？”

“看朱儿吧。”

今天挺暖和的。

“卡！过！好，各位辛苦！今天就到这儿！”不远处，导演终于起身，拿着喇叭冲一直跑进楼里的一群人喊。

朱一龙也在那群人里，正擦着额头的汗跟他们一起回来。

“朱儿辛苦了啊。”彭冠英站起来迎朝自己来的人，抽了张纸巾帮人擦鼻尖的汗，又帮他拽掉一只袖子脱掉有些厚重的西服外套，里面的白衬衫洇了些汗水，变得有点透明，胸前布料随他动作开了道缝又闭合，被汗水浸染得有些半透明的硬挺布料让他肉粉的两点若隐若现。

当事人是完全没注意到的，但被白宇看个一清二楚。

“真有点累。”碍于旁边都是在收器械的工作人员，朱一龙想撒娇未果，只小小声说了句，扁扁嘴一副委屈的样子。旁边有只手递给他自己的保温杯，他抬眼说了句谢谢，没想到那只手的主人居然是白宇。

“小白？！”他好惊讶的小声喊了句，“你怎么来啦？不是说有工作吗？”

“想你了呗，知道今天你下戏早。”

朱一龙打开保温杯盖子抿了口水，脸蛋上的红晕不知跑的还是羞的，看向白宇的眸子没了疲惫，更多是亮晶晶的惊喜。

“咱先上我的车，车里有吃的。”白宇招呼俩人，自己在前面领头。

“冰淇淋蛋糕！”是朱一龙最喜欢的那款，拍戏拍的正热的不行的人看到后简直两眼放光，近乎崇拜地看着把蛋糕这么完整运过来的人。

白宇拿了三个盘子，朱一龙像个等待幼儿园放饭的小孩子，在一旁乖乖地，定定地瞅着握着塑料刀的手。彭冠英在他旁边坐着，看着这么小孩子模样的人，忍不住伸手笑着揉乱他细软的发。

“谢谢北劳斯！”他切了块大的先给小馋猫递过去，小朋友立刻直起身双手接过，发顶在彭冠英手心一耸一耸的，彭冠英转而往下摸他衣领上方的柔软皮肤。

“彭哥来一块儿？”

彭冠英平常是不怎么爱吃甜的，但却和白宇一样，手握数十家烘焙店会员卡，都是为面前的小馋猫办的。不过看这位吃播这么尽职尽责，不来一块儿好像都对不起他狼吞虎咽的吃相。

“好啊。”

在装满冰袋的保温箱里冻得恰到好处的动物奶油入口即化，在舌面铺开甜香的奶味，偶尔抿开的几颗细小冰粒给舌尖冰凉的奇妙触感。

“这蛋糕是哪家的？”彭冠英咽下一口，抬头看白宇，做好了再办张卡的准备。

“是..”

“是BJ家原味冰淇淋蛋糕！！”吃的不亦乐乎的人在百忙之中还不忘抢答，随即露出小猫咪偷腥得逞的可爱表情“好吃吧？”

彭冠英煞有其事地赞许地点点头。

一大块蛋糕被人很快解决，一双小圆手握着塑料叉快把盘子刮出火星子，叉子上积了些残余奶油就迅速被舔进不满足的小嘴巴，盘子上实在尝不出一点甜头了，他才放下盘子，把渴求的目光投向蛋糕主人。

“看我干嘛？这段时间管你饮食起居的又不是我。”白宇故意不看他，低下头继续吃，朱一龙只好扭过身子跟彭冠英打心理战。

“...这个是白宇买的，能不能吃他决定，你还是问他吧。”彭冠英捕捉到白宇的戏谑眼神，接过白宇接力棒继续逗他。

朱一龙没招了，鼓鼓腮帮子身子前倾准备自己去切。

“哎？经过人同意了吗你就吃？”结果被白宇眼疾手快地拦住，“这样吧！叫声哥哥给你吃。”他思忖一会儿，向朱一龙挑挑眉。

“...”朱一龙陷入羞耻的沉思，冰淇淋奶油的甜香经过前排车内空调的流动风不断涌进鼻腔，他最终咽了下口水，一副大义凛然的样子凑到白宇面前，朝他眨巴水亮的眼睛。

“...哥..哥哥..想吃蛋糕。”

一不做二不休，既然已经摒弃羞耻迈出第一步，朱一龙不怕更肉麻地晃晃白宇的袖子，勾勾嘴角眨眨眼，一脸含羞的期待。

白宇笑了下，点点头表示满意，拿过塑料刀又切了好大一块。

后排座椅上的小朋友又好开心，用叉子割开很大一块，张大了嘴吞进去，嘴角因撑不下过于巨大的尺寸而沾上奶油，他满不在乎地用大拇指蹭掉，结果嘴角没擦干净，拇指也沾了奶白的一团。

白宇和彭冠英突然同时抬起了头，默契地相视一笑，眼里闪过兽性。

“这么好吃？”白宇拄着下巴歪着头，装作无意地靠近他。

“好吃好吃！”嘴角还沾着奶油花的猫咪餍足地点点头，“你们不吃了？”

“那你帮我切一块儿呗？”北劳斯终于递给他象征权利的塑料刀，朱一龙小朋友乖乖接过，探身要去切。

“..哎？！你们干什么呜——”朱一龙完全没注意到一前一后渐渐逼近的人影，等感觉到一只手被抓住，腰也被从后面搂住时已经晚了。沾了奶油的拇指被白宇吮进嘴巴，而甜腻的嘴角也同时被彭冠英吻住。

刚吃了两口的蛋糕被人无情地拿走，朱一龙猝不及防落入两个怀抱。白宇把他指尖的一点甜卷进嘴巴，抬手解他肖想已久的衬衫。彭冠英一手圈过他的腰，一手绕到前面捏着他下巴，灵活的舌尖舔得人齿根软绵绵的，牙关就这么被打开，舌头长驱直入，和里面粉嫩的舌纠缠，咂巴出些奶味来，发出让朱一龙耳尖升温的湿吻声音。

“吃个蛋糕也这么骚，是不是就想让我俩在车里干你？”白宇凑近他散发热气的耳朵，用气音轻轻说。

那人的嘴巴还被温柔霸道的占有着，只能呜呜地发出些不满的单音节，手也想挣开白宇，却被人重新捉住，捏捏手背张开手掌十指相扣。

“不听话，彭哥把他亲晕！”

白宇边煽风点火一边抬手解还严丝合缝遮盖身体的衬衫扣子，解到肚子位置后由搂着他的腰的彭冠英接力继续解。衬衫开襟挂在身上，美好肉体随动作若隐若现，胸前粉嫩的两颗肉粒要露不露的，看得白宇平添几分欲火。

他剥开一侧衬衫，布料轻轻滑了下去，露出白皙的圆圆肩头，有些小肉的软软手臂，和终于光明正大见他的一侧粉红乳头。突然被剥掉衣服还是有点冷的，朱一龙在彭冠英怀里打了个小小的冷颤，埋在他肩窝的男人便抬起头来。

“白宇，空调关小点吧。”

前面的人便听话地把身子扭向主驾去调，彭冠英趁机低头咬了下朱一龙圆白的肩头。之前他是出了点汗的，可身上却还是一股子奶味，甜香甜香的。他痴迷地吻，从肩头，蝴蝶骨，一点点吻到耳后。朱一龙的背也是有些肉的，亲起来软软的，被吻过的皮肤都透着粉。彭冠英一边亲吻，一边伸手摸他系在黑色西装裤的皮带，三两下解开抽出来，大手覆在剪裁得体的裤子上，隔着布料摸他被包裹得紧实的腿。

白宇调好温度转回身，一眼看见了肩头上那排轻浅却不容忽视的牙印，猛地抬头封住朱一龙大口呼吸的嘴巴，不同于彭冠英的温柔细致，他霸道又野蛮地掠夺着朱一龙的呼吸，灵活的舌舔过温热口腔中的每一寸软肉，吻得久了就弄得朱一龙嘴巴好酸，也快要缺氧窒息，小手不停地推着他肩膀连连求饶。离开时从两人唇齿之间牵出一条细细的涎水，断开后贴在人小巧又肉肉的下巴上，下一秒被白宇吻掉。那片唇顺着往下吻，在修长粉白的颈侧舔弄，用牙齿厮磨娇嫩的皮肤，把一小片皮肤磨得充血发粉发红。朱一龙觉得有点痛，又痒痒的，缩着脖子把身体崩得很紧。

“朱儿放松点儿。”彭冠英感觉到他的紧绷，安慰地亲吻他后背，手绕过膝弯一个使力将他完全抱进怀里，让他跨坐在腿上。

白宇就跟着直起了身子，牙齿离开颈子，留下一颗粉红的草莓。然后他咬上肩头，在快要消失的牙印旁大力吮吸带着奶味的软肉，为他肩膀添上一朵嫣红的花。

“几天不见，奶子变这么大？”白宇伸手去揉他身前少女般柔软的美好弧度，却感觉那团肉都有点拢不住，赘赘的十分有分量。

“彭哥都给你喂了啥啊？嗯？”白宇凑到他胸前，指甲搔刮软软的乳头，看那颗暗粉肉粒在刺激下一点点变硬变皱，便张嘴含进去。

“嗯..啊！..痒..不是不是！好疼！..”娇嫩肉皮被搔得敏感，锋利的犬齿一咬，更把朱一龙激的一抖，下意识想要躲避面前的男人，手搭在他肩膀上用力，却更被白宇往座位里面顶。

朱一龙就被他挤得连连往彭冠英怀里缩，彭冠英笑着把搭在他腰上的手收紧，修长手指暗暗下滑，悄悄解开了他的拉链和纽扣，大手伸进去，隔着内裤揉捏软趴趴的那团。

“..彭冠英！”这才发现被下了套的人恼羞成怒，在男人的腿上扭来扭去想下去，可被前后夹击个寸步难行。他急的额头都出了些薄汗，大眼睛委委屈屈的发红。

“你们欺负我，让我下车！”

“哎呦龙哥，谁欺负谁啊？要蛋糕给买蛋糕，想我了我打个飞的就过来，人彭哥也把你养得这么好，你还在人腿上待不老实！”白宇故作委屈，讲得绘声绘色，最后还不忘掂掂彭冠英的饲养成果。

朱一龙还真的当真，扁扁嘴垂下头不作声了。

“白宇不是在逗你吗。”彭冠英的吻及时救场，细细密密、温温柔柔地落在他不知什么时候被完全剥掉衬衫的身上。他吻得好细致，把香甜的肌肤一寸寸拆吃入腹，朱一龙都渐渐忘了失落，终于被他吻得情动，脸上浮出愈加浓郁的粉红。白宇在旁边打配合，把他碍事的裤子连同内裤一同剥下。彭冠英的手垫在他屁股底下，大手顺势分开两条腿，把怀里人粉嫩柔软的那处彻底暴露。

“小骚货水都这么多了？”白宇或许是这场春光的直接受益人，娇花从紧闭到绽开的整个过程都被他目睹。被打开的白嫩光洁的花瓣已被情动的透明水液沾湿，淡粉的花心翕动着吐出腥甜的蜜。看得白宇下面那根涨得发疼。

彭冠英用手指头捅捅蛋糕，蹭了满满当当两指头奶油，摸到闭塞的后穴轻柔按压。粉红的褶皱沾满奶白，随着手指一点点进入，细小的褶子被一点点扩平，直到扩张的差不多，彭冠英扶着自己硬烫的东西要朱一龙慢慢往下坐，那朵皱皱的花几乎被扩充得平整。彭冠英缓解他的疼痛，大手边揉他的屁股，边放缓了速度往里面顶，插了几下就感觉僵硬紧窄的穴道食髓知味地变得松软滑腻，他便开始大力快速的抽插，温软的穴肉严丝合缝吸附阴茎，像是完全被操成了他的形状。彭冠英扶着人的腰，在他往下坐时狠狠顶进去，臀肉被撞得发颤，发出啪啪的声响。一同乱颤的还有眼前雪白的小奶子，直直对着白宇，明晃晃的诱惑叫他伸手托住那一团大力揉捏起来。

“嗯..啊！..疼..小白轻点..”朱一龙疼得一缩，手向后拄在彭冠英腿上维持平衡，挺起的胸倒更像在欢迎白宇。

白宇坏笑着摸摸人柔顺的发，脱了上衣把鼓胀的裤裆挺在他面前，朱一龙的脸就蹭到裤子粗粝的布料，他红着脸伸手去解，却被白宇躲开。脸蛋潮红的人不解的抬起头。

“白宇可能不想要你用手解哦。”彭冠英在身后‘好心提醒’他。

朱一龙看到白宇挑挑眉，一副很认同的样子，可他想不到还有什么方法，又被彭冠英操得好爽，大脑有点当机。

“用嘴咬开。”突然他被白宇捏着下巴抬起头，干燥温暖的指肚摩挲自己的下唇。

白宇又把身子转正，裤链对着他，看他犹犹豫豫地张开嘴。牙齿先咬住布料，舌尖顶住纽扣把扣子解开，然后脸蛋埋在他下身，费力地咬着小小的拉链一点点往下拉。终于解开后朱一龙觉得自己的舌头都要抽筋，咽了下口水感觉舌头还在麻麻地发颤。他委委屈屈抬起头，微微皱着眉，眼睛在问白宇行了吗。

“裤子还没掉呢，这咋算脱完？”

朱一龙快气死。愤恨地一口咬住腿根处布料，一个使力把它拽下来，过程行云流水，只是白宇莫名其妙一个激灵。

“咬着我肉了！！”裤子一掉，一个小小的红红的牙印出现在他眼前，白宇一下曲起腿搓搓被咬疼的地方。

“你，你自找的！”朱一龙好气，挺直了身子要跟他吵，脚往下踩地努力达到和白宇平齐的高度，腿跟着使劲，里面就也吸得紧，彭冠英差点精关失守，赶紧抬起手按下他。

白宇倒是不再接话茬，但被咬的一口一定得让他还回来。于是他俯下身，冲着白白软软随主人动作乱颤的奶子，张嘴就是一口。

“...流氓！”

那地方可能真的存着奶吧，不然怎么一股奶味？白宇从咬改成吮，嘴唇用力，把乳肉嘬的发响，牙齿滑过软滑的肉，他有种想一口吃掉的冲动。他感觉到朱一龙在推他，可越这样他就越得寸进尺，嘴巴放过被吮得透粉的奶子，转而含进他小巧的奶头，吃奶那样吸。

“嗯..哈..”他又感觉到推他的手力道变得软绵绵的。

夹在中间的那个人被白宇吸得爽的摆头，小手情不自禁要去抚慰自己可怜兮兮吐着水液的粉嫩阴茎。

“哎宝贝儿——”白宇又阻止他“老公还没爽呢。”

足够宽敞的后排座位说不上安静，但三个人的确都沉默，男人低沉的喘息，肉体的碰撞，淫靡的水声和朱一龙为白宇吞吐时被顶到喉头的咳嗽织成情欲的交响，笼罩在封闭空间。一切都含糊粘稠。

突然一阵短促的铃声打破和谐的静谧。是彭冠英的手机响了。

他边从掏出手机，余光顺便看见眼前的人身形一晃，坐在自己身上都不敢再动，里面也一下子绞得好紧，他赶紧拍拍他屁股叫人放松。

“是李导，没事，听不到你，不怕哈。”

听到他的话，朱一龙确实稍微松懈了点，可坐在那里仍是僵硬。

前面的白宇倒是自然，只刚听见铃声时顿了下，马上就又泰然地继续要他吞吐。

“..喂？嗯，李导，怎么了？”

“小彭啊！今天是王副导生日啊！你和小朱不来吃饭啦？？？”

“呀，不巧啊李导，我俩正在去市里的路上呢，小朱之前说要吃火锅，现在都开出去挺远了！这样吧，明天我俩给老王买个蛋糕进组哈！再给他过个生日！”彭冠英游刃有余的拒绝，看了眼身前紧张得大气都不敢出，却仍被迫听话地夹着自己的东西，嘴巴也被塞得满满当当的僵直的人，突然有点想逗他。

“李导，小朱在旁边开车呢，叫他跟老王说几句？”

“嘶..”朱一龙措手不及，呼吸都乱了拍，还肆意在他口中驰骋的白宇一下子撞在他突然闭住的牙关上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

“..嗯？喂？王导..生日快乐。”电话毫无预兆就贴在了耳边，朱一龙赶紧噤了声，努力平复自己慌乱的呼吸，活动活动酸痛的嘴巴，再开口又是清清冷冷的，尾音倒是带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“哎，一龙啊，我可听见了！”他一下子紧张到极点，彭冠英爽到头皮发麻，“你俩说的哈！明天给我补生日！”电话另一头很明显已经喝到位了，声音飘忽却极其洪亮。

“是..明天给您补上，今天就不好意思了。”

“哎，我跟你说你俩今天不来真的遗憾！刚才..”醉汉开始絮絮叨叨，从到场成员讲到饭店装潢，越说越起劲。

身后彭冠英听电话里的人迟迟不停，大胆掐着朱一龙的腰又动起来，吓得人倒吸了口冷气，一声甜腻呻吟好险从喉咙飘出来。白宇见他只能听人讲话而插不上嘴，也提起枪来，无聊的小嘴不如给他插。

精神高度紧张的人全身都紧绷绷的。脚丫点着地，小腿因用力而紧绷绷；大腿夹着彭冠英的两条腿，动动位置都会乱了呼吸，腿根连带着穴肉都一起努力维持平衡，变得紧绷绷；另一只手拉着白宇的手，企图控制人出格的行为，手臂也紧绷绷。嘴巴更是只张成白宇的大小，嘴唇被磨得发麻发痛也只是紧绷绷地忍着。他的嘴巴难受得紧，白宇倒是爽的仰头，揪着他的头发没一秒休息地挺动，时不时顶到喉头，朱一龙强忍着干呕的欲望，眼里蓄满了泪水。

“哈..龙哥！..”白宇情难自已地低吼，弯腰亲吻他出了薄汗的额头，手指再次深深插进他柔软的发，狰狞的一根最后一次挺进他红红的嘴巴，一阵白光，射了他满口。

朱一龙鼓着腮帮子错愕地抬头，皱着眉一脸不可置信。

“行啦，一龙咱先不唠了哈！记得我说的了没？蛋糕里别加威化！！”

突然被点名。让他楞了一下，下意识要说话答应他。

“咕噜。”于是他就条件反射地先咽下嘴巴里的精液。

“嗯..知道啦。那，那不打扰大家了，王导明天见。.....哈..啊！”

刚挂断电话，还没来得及跟白宇算账，一直还算消停的彭冠英突然开始狠厉地贯穿他，刚刚因紧张而感觉不到的却积攒已久的快感后知后觉地涌来，密集地电流一般穿过朱一龙的身体，叫他一下子瘫软在彭冠英怀里，手机顺着变得绵软的手滑落进靠背和座椅的夹缝之中。

“宝贝儿..”彭冠英贴紧他的背舔吻，在他身后低沉地急促地喘息，身下的动作也加快，向充血糜红的穴里冲刺，最后用力顶进去，射了他一腔白浊。他仍是紧紧抱着他，半疲软的性器留恋地与被他操熟操烂的穴肉磨蹭。朱一龙又有滑溜溜的奇异快感，在彭冠英汗湿的怀里迷迷糊糊哼了几声。

白宇喘匀了气，看着眼前的春色，把天窗开了个小缝，点了根烟，边抽边擦净身下的污浊。他用夹烟的手拄着下巴，下目线看着朝他大开的那双腿，插在那里的东西慢慢滑出来，被操的烂熟翻红的穴肉还依依不舍地一吸一吸挽留它，精液顺势从涨满的穴道溢出来，流过股缝，流到精液主人的大腿上。

白宇又吸了口烟，烟雾顺着上方的窗口飘出去。

三个人回到酒店，朱一龙想点个火锅外卖就赶快去洗个澡，后面的滑溜溜粘乎乎在车上不好清理，他那时索性叫彭冠英给他穿好裤子。刚放下手机，一边沙发上坐着的白宇突然扑过来，抱起他一阵天旋地转，又把人剥了个干净。

“..你是泰迪吗？”

朱一龙又被他亲了一脸口水，好无奈。

——————  
“啊..！小，小白！..太快了..”

白宇坐在床上，双手箍着分开在他身侧的两条白腿，下身不知疲倦地顶弄，把酒店房间的柔软大床也压得一颤一颤。朱一龙搂住他脖子，受不住似的往他颈窝钻，肩膀随着他动作小幅地颤抖，半个小时前刚被操熟的敏感身体好像把每下感觉都放大。

“啥？啥快？”

“你..太快了..”

“啊？我怎么快啦？”

“...”面对装傻充愣的人，朱一龙不想废话，可那人却坏心眼的越顶越狠，他曲着腿，脚趾都蜷缩，肉手扒着白宇肩头，热烫的脸蛋也靠在上面，他气不过，啊呜一口咬上去。

“嘿？！哪来的小野猫发情了乱咬人！”

“你烦人！..慢点！..”

“可你不告诉我哪儿快了，我怎么慢啊？”

“..你下面..慢一点..”

“下面怎么了就慢点？”

“...慢点操我..受不住了...”

细如蚊声的话像是催情剂，白宇不但没慢下来，反而越发狠戾，硕大坚硬的龟头撞在最敏感的一点，朱一龙忍不住大声呻吟。

彭冠英擦着头发从浴室出来就听得一清二楚。

“哎，彭哥！..过来再战一局不？”

白宇停下动作，给小孩子把尿的姿势抱起朱一龙，让被操得晕乎乎的人面对彭冠英，硬挺的东西在体内碾着那一点转了一圈。白宇感觉到怀里的人爽得连膝盖都发抖。

朱一龙迷迷糊糊伸出温软的手为彭冠英撸动，没几下那东西就恢复到几十分钟前的状态。彭冠英拿起床边的润滑淋在自己的阴茎，沾着透明液体的手指去摸朱一龙吐着花蜜的粉嫩花心，那里发育健全但不算完全，花朵小小的，彭冠英都担心自己的东西会不会把它撑破，让小花仙子哭得上气不接下气。

他往里面扩进三根手指，四根手指，看正被操得娇喘连连的人完全没什么排斥的反应，才扶着东西慢慢抵进去。

“..啊！..呜..好涨..”刚挤进龟头，朱一龙大梦初醒般睁开带着水汽的眼，牙齿咬着下唇很为难，下面自己倒是主动地架起腿，卖力地配合彭冠英。

“疼吗宝贝？”彭冠英一时间很紧张，弓起背想抽出来，却被花心轻轻地吸。

“不..你，你进来..”

“你忘了龙哥说他抗造？”

“...”

彭冠英搂着朱一龙两截细白小腿，和白宇同一频率操干。他低头看娇红的交合处，那朵小小的花果然被自己撑得满涨，薄薄的阴唇浸润着透明的水液，被肉棒蹭得充血发红，却仍被迫地卖力吞吐。他弯腰凑近那片呻吟太久有点干燥的唇情不自禁吻上去，舌尖润湿干出唇纹的下唇，又伸进温热的口腔和人软软的小舌头纠缠，吸吮时发出啧啧的水声，听得朱一龙又紧闭眼睛好难为情，呼吸乱了拍，鼻腔里吸进一大口男人清爽的洗发水味道。

彭冠英很有节制地在朱一龙喘不上气的前一秒离开了嘴唇，余光瞥到他白嫩肩头上被白宇种下的殷红花朵，突然也升出占有欲，埋下头咬住他另一侧的锁骨，在薄薄肌肤上吮出紫红紫红的印记。

“嗯...”被咬住敏感皮肤的人不禁瑟缩，卸了力地靠在白宇身上，彭冠英越用力地吸他就越敏感，在人肩头不老实地蹭来蹭去，被彭冠英握住的小腿也发抖，下面两个洞都绞得好紧，绞得男人头皮也发麻，隔着薄薄肉壁好像可以感觉到另一尺寸的兄弟的存在。

“小屁眼吸那么紧..这么舍不得我？”白宇低头咬他红红的耳朵尖，大手揉着肉肉的屁股叫他放松。

“你别..！嗯！..不行..不行了！..”朱一龙又被他说得低下头，拄着他大腿的手心传来热烫的温度。磕磕绊绊地还没说完一句话，下面翻上巨浪一样的快感，朱一龙被推到最高的浪尖，语言无法形容的舒爽快感让他失了声，只是双腿剧烈地发抖，脚趾无意识地紧紧蜷缩，胸脯激烈地上下起伏着，他大口大口喘气，粉嫩的阴茎射出一股稀白，黏黏糊糊挂在彭冠英的腹肌，又一滴滴流到朱一龙的腿根。

“哈啊..嗯！..”刚刚射了精却仍感觉一股液体要喷薄而出，朱一龙瘫在白宇怀里又颤抖起来。彭冠英被他紧致的抽搐着的花心吸得有了感觉，冲刺了十几下在射精的前一秒抽离了他的身体，浓白的液体点缀在人奶白的小肚子和大腿根。而同一瞬间，紧热的女穴失去严丝合缝堵住洞口的粗硬肉棒，也忽地喷出一大滩透明的水，彭冠英的身上湿了一大片，白宇的两条腿也没能幸免。

“操..你可真他妈骚..”白宇情动地搂紧他，把他的屁股捏得好痛，想要射精的欲望越来越强烈，不知疲倦的下身把瘫软的人身子撞得啪啪响，最后终于满足地喟叹着灌满他的穴道。

屋子里男人们低沉地喘着气，彭冠英拿起随手扔掉的浴巾擦擦身子，白宇护着朱一龙往后一仰躺倒在床上，朱一龙在白宇汗湿的怀里连动动手指的力气都没有，任他的手还漫无目的在自己身上尤其胸前两坨肉上游走。

“叮咚。”

“谁！”白宇怀里的最没力气的又最紧张的小兔子第一个起了身。

“您好？您订的x团外卖！”外面的人见无人回应，又敲了敲门。

“谁去？”彭冠英起身围好浴巾，转头看向白宇。

白宇躺在那，一边狂盘朱一龙的奶子一边若有其事思忖，过了一会儿终于放过奶子举起拳头：“彭哥咱俩石头剪刀布！”


End file.
